Nightwatch Corps
The Grineer Nightwatch Corps is an elite special forces branch of the Grineer military outfitted with non-standardized equipment that can easily catch an unprepared Tenno squad off guard. First introduced in the Project Undermine Tactical Alert, the Nightwatch Corps so far consists of five different types of Grineer infantry units. Members Nightwatch Lancer The Nightwatch Lancer is the most common unit in the Nightwatch Corps. Unlike standard Grineer Lancers their damage output is far more lethal, due to the fact that every single Nightwatch Lancer is armed with a Karak Wraith. They tend to seek cover as soon as possible and fire upon any Tenno in sight on full automatic. The damage output is incredibly dangerous, and can shred through shields, armor, and even defensive powers such as Iron Skin far faster than one might expect. In terms of durability they are somewhat more heavily armored than the standard Lancer as well although their main strength is their highly accurate and heavily damaging gunfire. Nightwatch Seeker The Nightwatch Seeker is much the same as the standard Grineer Seeker, sporting a Nukor pistol and tossing out Latchers. On its own, the Nightwatch Seeker is a trivial threat compared to other Nightwatch units, but in groups the Latchers the Nightwatch Seeker deploys can distract a Tenno squad from the other, far more dangerous Nightwatch soldiers. Nightwatch Bombard The Nightwatch Bombard is comparably more rare than the Nightwatch Lancer, but much more common than a standard Grineer Bombard. A Tenno squad may encounter several of these units in addition to a large group of Nightwatch Lancers. The Nightwatch Bombard features improved armor as well, although not as much as the Lancer. The most drastic difference between this unit and the standard Grineer Bombard is that the model for the Nightwatch Bombard is a Grineer Heavy Gunner, providing a slightly smaller target profile as well as increased mobility. It is armed with an Ogris and if encountered in groups, the combination of rockets, Tonkor grenades, and gunfire will be problematic for an unprepared squad. Nightwatch Bailiff The Nightwatch Bailiff is the Nightwatch version of the Bailiff, sporting a red and white color scheme atypical of the Corps, along with increased durability. Nightwatch Reaver Occupying what appears to be a command role over field deployments of the Nightwatch Corps is the Nightwatch Reaver. Though these are the rarest of the Nightwatch Corps units encountered thus far, they are by far the most dangerous. They are essentially a Bailiff unit, with a Hellion-style jetpack allowing for a large degree of mobility. The most dangerous aspect of these upgraded Bailiffs however is the replacement of the Jat Kittag with a highly damaging Tonkor grenade launcher. The Nightwatch Reaver will utilize the other, lesser Nightwatch units as a distraction and while any Tenno are distracted in such fashion, proceed to rapidly fire grenades into the Tenno positions. These grenades are far far more lethal than Ogris rockets due to their tendency to bounce about before exploding. In confined spaces, only very durable Warframes will be able to withstand the detonation of the Reavers grenades. Warframes that are less durable will more than likely be downed/killed immediately upon detonation. Adding to the danger of the Nightwatch Reaver is the fact that it can also spawn in as a Nightwatch Reaver Eximus, complete with increased durability as well as a radial blast attack. Whenever these units are spotted it is highly recommended to focus fire upon them to rapidly tear through their armor plating and down them before they can devastate the squad with their ordnance. Tactics Engaging with the Nightwatch Corps is easiest with stealth frames such as Loki or Ash. Even without suppressed weaponry, as long as one remains invisible, they will not know where to fire their weaponry and can be dispatched with relative safety. If a Tenno squad wishes to go loud however, and engage in a straight up firefight, very high damaging weaponry will obviously be needed, as well as a steady pace and a well balanced team. The fireteam should stay close enough to render assistance to each other, but far enough apart that a well placed Tonkor round would not wipe out the whole squad. Notes *Only the Reaver will appear in the codex; while the others can be scanned (and appear green in missions meaning their scan limit is completed) they will not actually show up in the codex. Trivia *The Nightwatch Corps were first indirectly introduced ingame via the Nightwatch Camouflage skin bundle, which gives the Ack & Brunt, Ogris, and Nukor their group's distinct color scheme. Category:Grineer